1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to electrical connectors and, more particularly, to an electrical connector having a suppression diode for suppressing back electromotive force (“EMF”) spikes.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Electrical connectors are common in the nuclear industry. Generally, electrical connectors can be used to connect an electrical device, such as a power source, to an electromagnetic device, such as a solenoid valve. As is generally known, a suppression diode can be provided in the solenoid valve to minimize damaging back electromotive force (“EMF”) spikes from propagating through the electrical connectors and to the electrical device. These back EMF spikes can generate relatively large voltages that cause a number of problems, including arcing at contacts, reduction of switch life, electrical interference, damaged electronics, data loss, etc. However, by positioning the suppression diode in the solenoid valve, heat from the solenoid valve can degrade the suppression diode. Further, it can be difficult and time consuming to remove and replace a faulty suppression diode. Thus, it would be beneficial to modify an existing electrical connector to provide a suppression diode in an easily replaceable location. It would also be beneficial to provide the suppression diode within the electrical connector, such that the suppression diode is shielded from the effects of heat, moisture, pressure, and the like.